Old Friends: Two Times
by Post-Human Soldier
Summary: What if Link ran away from Kokiri Forest at the age of Five, and lived the next Five years at Lon Lon Ranch? How would this affect his quest to stop Ganondorf? Malink pairing. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

All things related to Legend of Zelda are property of Nintendo

AN: first of all, I would like to thank Author **Zid**, for his story 'A Pair of Time'. All in all I thought it was a good story albeit incomplete, and for his troubles sprouted this idea from my mind 4 years after him posting his last chapter. And of course his idea sprouted from **Sapphira603**'s plot line of 'Malon goes with Link in Ocarina of Time', wow quite a mouthful. The also, 'lack of favorable Malink stories with good plotlines', are rather dwindling.

So as with my other story '15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi' I've decided to take matters into my own hands. But unlike 15-Y.o.M.T.N. this will not be in first perspective, I will try my hand at third person.

Now without any further stalling for time, on with the show.

* * *

Old Friends, Two Times.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Thunder crashed, overpowering the repetitive clunking sound from the lowering drawbridge in the distance the growing sound of hooves hitting the hard ground. There seemed to be only one witness to all of this, a small bow garbed in an emerald green tunic and long pointed hat. The boy in question was soaked to the bone, results of getting pounded by torrents of rain. The drawbridge snapped down with a mighty crash. This drew the undivided attention of the boy. Not ten seconds later, a white stallion raced across the bridge.

The boy could barely make out the shape on the horse's back. It appeared to be a pair of riders, one seemed significantly younger than the other. The younger looked straight at the boy with a sorrowful face. When the horse and its riders passed over a nearby hill, a new set of hooves was heard.

The boy in green turned, only to face a large black warhorse. Its rider was a deeply tanned man with red hair, the clothing the man wore were either black or dark shades of grey. A small glint of armor could be seen under his long dark cloak.

The man sneered and turned to look at the boy. A bolt of lightning momentarily blinded the boy. When his vision came too, all he saw was the man's hand raised and directed at him. Slowly, dark magical energy began to gather in his palm. The boy did the only thing that came to mind. Run.

Or at least try to. As the boy in green took a step backwards, he tripped on a stone. The man let out a hearty laugh, and released the dark energy built up in his hand.

The boy did the last thing he could. Scream.

* * *

The morning sun started to rise and the people of Kokiri forest would soon rise. How ever, one such inhabitant was already awake and busy. A small ball of light complete with wings, raced around the small clearing. Dashing in and out of the giant, hollowed-out stumps that the Kokiri call houses. As the ball of light did this, it muttered to itself.

"Where is he? What did the Deku Tree say? He lives in a house that's built from a tree, it even has a balcony." The problem was that there were many with balconies. The ball of light finally came across the one that matched the description.

The little ball of light flew through the curtain that served as a door, into the tree house. Only to be left with an empty room. There was nothing, the entire hollowed out, tree was bare. Confused, the winged ball rushed back to the Deku Tree, intending on tell him that the boy was not in Kokiri forest. And being a winged ball of light, it moved rather fast. Within thirty seconds it entered the Great Deku Tree's grove.

To any normal Hylian, it would seem intimidating. The Deku Tree's trunk was absolutely colossal, it stretched over two-hundred feet tall and more than seventy five feet in diameter. If the size wasn't enough, the bark on the front was contoured and shaped into the face that should belong to a wise old man.

But the little ball of light was not phased, it has seen the Great Deku Tree many times. It simply flew up to the face-shaped bark and spoke.

"Great Deku Tree, the boy you have sent for does not exist in the forest." The little ball of light talked in the loudest voice it could, which was barely half the volume of a person talking. To the little ball's surprise, the colossal tree made a sound that was all too similar to laughter.

"Ha ha ha, my dear Navi, did I say anything about the boy being in the forest? I said that he lived in a house made from a tree. I'm sorry for being cryptic, but if want straight forward directions, than I shall provide." The Great Tree then seemed to go into a deep concentrative trance. This state lasted for a few minutes, and then the tree spoke again.

"Look outside the forest, in the middle of Hyrule Field. There shall be a space surrounded by walls. In this space look for a blonde boy, this boy may be accompanied by a young girl. When you find him you are to tell to come to me. I shall tell him the rest when he arrives." The being now known as Navi, gave a small bob of acknowledgement, turned to fly away, but was stopped by the Deku Tree. "Navi, one final word if you may." The winged ball of light turned back to the massive tree. "You are a fine fairy, please, do me proud."

The little fairy beamed with pride, before hastily saying "Yes, Great Deku Tree, I shall do my best." The little fairy then turned away from the mystical tree and proceeded to follow the directions with haste.

* * *

During that morning, in another part of the land. It was approaching a time where three people on an isolated ranch, would wake up and begin their work. They were usually woken by the crow of a cucco, which crows at the break of dawn. But one resident of this ranch was already up and about. This one person was a child, a child of ten years old to be precise. She was hurriedly making a meal for her best friend, who also resided on the ranch.

The girl in question had long, red hair, a slightly pale complexion. The image was completed by her large sky blue eyes. At the moment she wore a white dress that fell to her ankles, the hems were decorated with blue, rectangular patterns. Pulled around her neck was a yellow bandanna that was tied together with a beast shaped clasp.

As this girl was making the meal, she was humming a tune. The tune was created by her mother. The song itself seemed to calm any animal, even pull blind fury from a raging bull, and leave in its wake a very calm bovine.

She was just about to finish up cooking, when she heard a muffled yell and a thump from the floor above. Without thinking she placed the breakfast tray on the kitchen counter and quickly walked upstairs. Coming to the bedroom of her friend, she nervously gripped the door knob, and gave it a shaky pushing twist. The door swung open, the girl peeked in. And saw her friend sprawled out on the floor.

Her friend was a blonde boy wearing a pair of emerald green pants with large thigh pockets, he was about the same age as her. He was her first and only friend, and therefore, he was very precious to her. With a small gasp she rushed over to the blonde boy to see what was wrong. Very softly, she called out to him, hoping to wake him from his dream.

"Link, Link, please link wake up." When whispering didn't work, she seized his shoulders and shook them, all the while saying his name louder. "Link, Link, wake up already!" When shaking him didn't work, she used her last resort.

For a single moment, all that could be heard in the ranch was. SLAP!

The girl, certain that he would wake from his sleep now, stood up and was about to leave the room, when she heard mumbling. With her eyebrow twitching, she tensely turned back to her friend. Yet again to see Link on the floor, this time sporting a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek, he was also stirring. Slowly and carefully, he opened his eyelids, both of which felt like they had 50 kilogram weights attached.

When he finally got his eyes open, he tried focusing on a red and white blob in front of him. After blinking a few times he cleared his vision, to see his friend, Malon, leaning over him with a slightly worried look on her face. After he could see beyond Malon, he started to recognize where he was at the moment. He couldn't feel the soft bed he fell asleep on, and also the back of his head and his cheek felt a little painful. Shaking his head, he attempted to talk to Malon.

"What happened, Malon? Why am I on the floor?" Link asked as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Malon gave a small giggle, than spoke. "I think you fell out of bed silly, I don't know why you did, but I was making breakfast for you. Come on, get dressed and come downstairs." She pretty much sounded like she was ordering him around.

Without warning, Link snapped his head up, his entire body freezing. "What a strange dream, it felt so real. But at the same time it felt unreal." He muttered to himself, recalling the dream he had. He was wearing something completely different to his usual attire. 'A green tunic, boots and a floppy, pointed hat? What kind of person wears something like that?' He thought to himself.

Link shook of those thoughts and began to dress himself. He only put on a dark red shirt, but that was enough to get through the day's work. When he made it downstairs, Malon was already waiting for him. She wasn't lying when she had claimed to make breakfast, she may be only ten years old but she's already a fantastic cook.

Link sent a small grin towards her, and she smiled right back. Whilst eating the breakfast Malon had prepared, he just had to ask.

"So why didn't you make breakfast for your father?" Link thought it was a rather casual question. But unknown to him, Malon nearly choked on the piece of egg she was chewing.

After satisfactorily swallowing her food, she answered back. "You don't know what day this is, do you?" Seeing his blank face staring back at her, she sighed. "Today, five years ago you showed up on the ranch from out of no where." Still seeing a blank face, she knew she had to elaborate more. "We first became friends today." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Link's mind however was still blank, and rapidly filling up with questions. 'If that's the case, then why go to the trouble of making a nice meal? It doesn't seem so important. But then again she did something similar last year as well, so I guess it's important to her.'

Link closed his eyes, remembering that day. He was only five at the time, but already he had ran away from Kokiri Forest, and he had taken with him two items he knew he would need if he was going to leave.

* * *

A five year old Link climbed down the ladder than led up to his tree house in the Kokiri Forest. It was the middle of the night as he quietly made his way to the small plateau next to his tree house. He made it to the wall that contained a small opening that he could easily crawl through and do that he did. He heard stories from the others, the item he sought was on the other side of a maze. What the others didn't mention was that there was a boulder running through the maze.

So Link found out very soon, why the Kokiri never really came here unless it was an emergency. As soon as he stood up from the crawlspace, he saw the boulder rumble past, only inches away from his face. He took a moment to catch his breath, and when the boulder rolled past, he took after it, being careful not to actually touch it. After he followed the boulder around two left-hand corners, Link noticed an alcove.

So when Link came to the alcove, he rushed inside. What stood before him amazed him. A wooden pedestal with rather intricate patterns carved into it. On top of the pedestal, was a small sword in a leather sheath. Link smiled to himself, he found it, the Kokiri Sword. To Kokiri it was a sword, but to a fully grown man, it would be only slightly longer than a dagger.

Link hastily picked up the sword and looped the sheath over his left shoulder and right waist. Link is ambidextrous, and found that he could swing a weapon better in his left hand. After Link positioned the sheath on his back and tightened it, he figured that it was a good time as any to make a run for the exit. As he rounded the corner, he heard an all too familiar rumbling sound.

Link risked a glance over his shoulder. His suspicions were proven correct, as the boulder was about ten feet away. Slightly panicking, Link quickened his pace, if that was at all possible. Link rounded another corner and came across the same crawlspace that he entered from.

The boulder was closing fast, so Link had to time his dive just right. As he came across the crawlspace, he suddenly kicked off his right foot with his arms outstretched. Links chest hit the dirt covered ground with a slide. He grabbed the walls of the crawlspace and hauled himself in.

Just as Link's feet past the threshold, the boulder rolled over the space that Link had previously occupied. Link let out a breath he was holding, and took a moment to refill his lungs.

After the blond boy crawled out from the tunnel, he continued to the Kokiri Forest Shop in silence. Once he got to the shop, Link cautiously peeked inside. The shopkeeper was asleep at the counter. Contrary to first-glance judgments, Kokiri are ageless. That is they do not grow older after reaching the age of ten.

The Kokiri shop keep did indeed look like a ten-year old child, dressed in a green shirt and a peaked green cap. He was resting his head on the counter, with his arms acting like a pillow.

Link carefully crept inside, making sure to make no unnecessary sounds. As he approached the counter, he slowly crept up and over, landing softly on his feet. A quick glance back at the shop keep alleviated his current fears. He let his breathing calm down into long deep breaths, but then he sighted his prize. A Deku Shield, a small wooden shield with a golden two tailed swirl carved on it.

A snore from the shop keep stopped Link gawking and caused him to hastily grab it and sling it over his sheath. Link also spied some Deku nuts. The nuts were covered in a dark shell and shined gold on the inside. He recalled when an older boy, Mido, threw one right in front of Link. The resulting flash blinded him for a good fifteen seconds. After considering the pros and cons of them, he decided to take a few with him.

Link silently made his was out of the store, and made a beeline straight for the tunneled exit out of the forest. But there was a problem. A Kokiri child with green hair hanging over his eyes was guarding the tunnel. Link cursed his forgetfulness. Good thing he took those Deku nuts however.

Link crept through the nearby tall grass. When he got close enough, he threw a nut so that it would land at the guard's feet. Just before it landed, Link shut his eyes. Saw his eyelids light up red, snapped open his eyes and dashed for the exit. At the end of the tunnel, there was a large bridge, or well large to him. Link ran over it and into another tunnel. When he arrived at the other end, he was greeted by a starry night over a trail that led to Hyrule Field.

Link had only the option to follow the path, until he got into the field proper. After stepping out onto the field, he saw dust rustling right in front of him. Suddenly, a skeleton popped out from the ground. Now link being a five-year old child did what any person his age would. Run.

For the most part Link didn't know where he was running, but to him it didn't matter. No matter where he went, skeletons kept bursting from the ground. He did have a slight idea that he was running uphill. Link's running, came to a halt as he saw a compound, surrounded by tall shrubs, at the end of the path stood a metal gate. Above the gate was a sign that said 'Lon Lon Ranch'.

With the skeletons still following him, Link figured that he would hold down the fort until the sun came up, then he would ask the landlord for shelter. Just as his thoughts finished, another skeleton came upon him, knowing what the score was, Link kept his feet firm on the ground and drew his sword. As he pulled the sword from its sheath, he swung the sword diagonally down toward his right foot. The little sword cut through the skeleton's brittle vertebrae, causing its torso to crash to the ground. soon after it was bisected it was pulled back underground.

Luckily for Link, a cucco's crow sounded, signaling the break of dawn. The rest of the skeletons quickly retreated back into the ground, fearing the sunlight. Tired from running all night, Link collapsed against the metal gate.

Link was like that for the next hour, he was still exhausted when Malon found him. She helped him into the ranch house. Link had told her father that he had run away from his family who didn't want him. Malon's Father was rather touched, he took pity on Link and offered to let him stay at the ranch, but he would have to do his share of the work. Link agreed, and he stayed there for the next five years of his life.

* * *

"Link? Link?" Malon's voice penetrated his memory of that night. He quickly turned towards her and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, Mal, you need something?" He said with a slight teasing tone.

"No, not really, just worried. You spaced out for a few minutes. What were you thinking about?" She definitely sounded worried, but Link didn't want her to worry about his past.

"It's nothing much, just remembering when I came here." He placed his utensils down and got up. "I better get to work. I'll take a couple of your chores today. As a thanks for the great breakfast." After he said that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then proceeded out to do his chores.

Malon, for her part, just stood there shocked. Not quite believing what had just happened. She brought a hand up to the cheek, which Link's lips touched. He also complimented her cooking. She could feel blood rushing to her face, and she didn't really know why. After all her father always complimented her cooking. So why did it feel different now? Was it because it was Link that said it? No, he compliments her plenty of times. She shook off her thoughts and resolved to buy a book that might explain it the next time they made a delivery to Hyrule Castle town.

* * *

Now in the middle of the day the children often have their break about this time. But on this day, they had already finished their chores for the day, so they had the time to do what they wanted. Which usually involved a game of tag, hide and seek or knight and the princess. When they were younger, Malon always used to protest that she didn't like being the princess all the time. She and Link eventually reached a compromise, they would use an inanimate object for the princess, while they had to rescue said item from a horde of Cucco's.

But this time, Malon actually wanted to be the princess and be saved by a knight in shining armor. At first, Link was surprised, but he shook it off, and just went about fighting through the horde of white feathered, flightless birds. When he reached Malon, she demanded that he treat her like a real princess and carry her. Link knew what she was like when she didn't get something she wanted, he sighed in defeat and told her to climb onto his back.

Malon took advantage of the fact that Link was treating her like a princess, and soon after the game she ordered him to carry her around the corral. To which he, begrudgingly, accepted. Things continued like this for a while, even after he collapsed from carrying her so much.

But all of this came to a complete stop when a small ball of light, started to fly around Link's face. Link recognized what this was immediately, it was a fairy. But what was one doing here on the ranch?

"Oh, great goddesses! Do you know how long it took to find you?" Asked the fairy in a tiny exhausted voice. The fairy then seemed to take a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I'm Navi, I was sent here by the Great Deku Tree to find you. He wants to speak to you. Now before you ask anything, I don't know why he wants to see you, but he just does." Link really wanted to know why he should go back to the forest. After all, the Kokiri didn't really like him, because he was different, because he wasn't one of them.

"Fine, I'll go if you're that insistent. But, let me grab a couple things first." He then turned to Malon, who was staring with fascination at the fairy. She had read about them, but she never thought that she would get to see one. "Malon, I'm sorry I won't be here tonight. I have to go with this fairy, so don't wait up for me. But I'll try and be back by tomorrow." Seeing her cheery expression drop, he tried to cheer her up. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

Link then walked into the ranch house. And went about collecting the things he took, all those years ago. He gathered up the sword and shield, as well as the Deku nuts. He changed his clothes as well.

When he came out of the house he looked completely different. He wore, a deep green shirt and similar pants, although these had fewer pockets. His boots had also been changed, they now went up past his ankle and were a dark shade of brown. He had nothing covering his head how ever. And across his back were a wooden shield and a small sword.

He walked up to Malon, who was gawking at the change, smiled and gave a few parting words. "Don't worry, like I told you, I'll be back before you know it. Because, if anything I'll come back for you."

Link nodded to the fairy, and started his way out of the ranch.

No one could see it, but as he was leaving, Link shed a couple of tears.

* * *

Please Read n Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ed All things related to Legend of Zelda are property of Nintendo.

Old Friends: Two Times

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Linked walked slowly after the fairy, Navi, who was getting a little irritated. When she told him about seeing the Deku Tree, she thought that he was going to see it will all haste. But so far he has just been trudging along, seemingly not thrilled by the prospect of seeing the grandest and possible the oldest sentient tree in existence.

Indeed, Link didn't want to see the over grown Deku shrub, but he went anyway. He knew that if the Deku tree requested to see him personally than it must be important. But he didn't like the idea of leaving Malon behind, after all she was his best friend. He'd rather have her as a travel partner than this annoying fairy.

"Hurry up you! We need to get to the forest soon! Or else the sun will set and the Stalchildren will rise, then you'll be in real trouble." That had Link's attention, he had forgotten all about the skeletons that came out at night. Taking the fairy's advice he quickened his pace to a jog.

The sun was about three or four hours away from setting. Link had time to get to the forest, just barely though. Encouraged by his own memories of being stuck out in the dark with random skeletons popping up and trying to take his head off, Link broke out into a run. He also figured that the sooner he got done with this errand, the sooner he could be back at the ranch.

* * *

Back at said ranch, Malon was still wondering what Link was doing. She had told her father that he wasn't going to be back until the next day. Then there were the things he was carrying, a shield and sword? Why would he need those, was he expecting trouble? Was he going to risk his life?

She wondered over to the corral, opened the gate and wondered inside. Malon began to sing the song that she used to calm the horses, the cuccos, and most importantly, herself. Whilst she was singing, a foul came towards her. The young horse had a slight reddish-brown coat, with a white mane. Malon stopped singing immediately, and started to stroke the foal.

"Hey Epona, I'm glad that you're still here. Link went off somewhere and won't be back until tomorrow." Epona gave a snort of assurance and nudged Malon's head. "And what was that for?" Another snort. "Yeah, I know he'll be fine, I just want him to be quick about what ever it is he has to do."

'I hope you don't get yourself hurt, Link.' She gave one final, firm pet to Epona before turning around and heading to the ranch house.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of running/jogging, Link finally came to the forest edge. He slowed down significantly when he saw the giant hollow log that served as an entrance to the Kokiri's territory. As the dark shadows of the forest engulfed Link, he felt rather comfortable. Not long after wondering through the darkness, he emerged onto the bridge. This was the last thing that he had seen when he left the forest all those years ago. Not really noticing that anything had changed, Link just walked into the next hollow log. Just when he was about to enter the clearing where the Kokiri lived, Link was stopped by the guard he temporarily blinded.

"Halt, we don't allow Hylians into the forest." Link momentarily wondered if the Kokiri had simply forgotten that they had let a Hylian grow up in there. Swallowing his pride, Link replied with a straight face.

"I was summoned by the Deku Tree. This fairy," he points to Navi, "Was sent as a messenger." Now that Link actually got a good look at the kid, he realized that he really didn't age a bit. The only thing that changed was that Link, slightly looked down at the Kokiri.

"That's Great Deku Tree, and I rather doubt that he would send for anyone outside the forest." Link, by now wanted nothing more than to blind him again and rush to the grove where the tree was. Even his body agreed with him, as his hand was slowly moving towards a Deku Nut. But before he could do anything further, Navi spoke up.

"Look, I WAS sent by the Great Deku Tree. So just let us through, he won't cause trouble. Seriously, he just wants to finish his business with the Great Deku Tree and go home." Link was rather scared, he never knew that a fairy could yell like that. But the guard just stared at Link. Then he sighed, and let them pass.

Link for his part, was partly glad and partly unsatisfied. He really did want to blind him again, but for now he would let it go. Navi flew ahead and beckoned for him to follow. Link, yet again, picked up his pace, just wanting to be back with Malon at the ranch.

Pretty soon he was confronted by Mido, the guy who thought he was in charge of the place. As usual he was standing in the entrance to the Deku Tree's grove. As soon as Link walked into the freckled Kokiri's view, he scowled. He didn't know why there was a Hylian in the forest, but he was determined to find out why.

"Stop right there! I, The Great Mido, demand that you explain yourself for being in this sacred forest." Upon hearing this, Link almost face planted into the ground.

'Mido, he hasn't changed a bit. And I don't mean age wise.' Thought Link. He shook off this thought as he approached 'The Great Mido'. Link didn't really want to explain everything, so he asked Navi to do it. Navi delivered, Mido soon gave a 'harrumph' and stormed off to his house.

Shaking his head at Mido's display of 'being a leader', Link continued into the grove of the Deku Tree. On his way through a quite a few 'Deku Babas' attempted to attack him. The strange plants resembled hyper-active Venus fly traps, the difference being these ones stretch out their stems and snap madly in an attempt to catch or injure their prey. The stem itself is rather stiff and sturdy, so if one were to remove it from the plant, they could use the stick as a weapon or impromptu torch.

Link saw this as a slight opportunity to bring a souvenir to Malon. Also he figured the sticks would be handy to some capacity. But the problem was actually getting one without getting hurt. He could just wait until it stretched out, and then chop the head off. Or he could cut it off at the base of the stem. Feeling like he could use the rush, Link slowly edged towards one of the plants. The Deku Baba responded to his presence by bending its stem a bit, making the 'mouth' face Link, as he slowly drew his sword. Link let his sword arm fall to its full extent whilst still gripping the sword tightly.

With barely a warning the Deku Baba lashed out, seemingly intending to take a bite out of Link's ankle. But he was ready for it. Link slid his left foot out in front, and then dug it hard into the ground. Using his right foot to kick off backwards, he let his arm curve slightly at the elbow, and spun 180 degrees. In the process, cutting right through the Deku Baba's stem.

Watching the Deku Stick land right in front of him with one end in the ground gave Link a small sense of achievement. Letting a lop-sided grin plaster on his face, Link firmly grabbed the stick and yanked it out of the ground. He then placed it on his back so that it crossed along the sword's sheath. Sighing at the loss of the immediate adrenaline rush, he continued to the Deku Tree.

Upon arriving at the ancient, sentient tree, Link was more than a little puzzled to what he saw. The Deku Tree's leaves were falling slowly, there was already a massive amount on the ground and yet there were still more falling. Picking up a stray leaf, Link noticed that it was a deep rusty color. Now that was strange, even if it was autumn the Deku Tree and the forest trees never lost their leaves. The only time they did, was when they were dying. Could the Deku Tree be dying? Was that why it sent for him?

"Ah you have finally arrived." Sounded a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and yet at the same time it seemed to originate from the Deku Tree. "I was afraid that you would arrive too late, and if you had, I wouldn't be talking. For now please come closer."

Link did as the massive sentient tree asked but he did not do it out of fear, but rather because the Tree asked. If there was one emotion that Link always showed, it was compassion. Link never had seen the Deku Tree personally, and so as he moved closer and closer to it. He began to see why the Kokiri respected it and almost treated it like a god. It was probably the single most majestic thing he had ever seen.

"Child, I have called you here, because I have been cursed by an evil man, a man who demanded that I hand over the sacred gem of the forest." The tree spoke much softer this time. "I have been cursed because I did not comply, and now my time is short. Deep inside me there is a creature that spreads disease through my system. If I may be so bold, I ask of you, please rid this poor withered tree of the evil." The tree fell silent as Link pondered the request.

Link gave a short nod. The Deku Tree gave a slight sound of appreciation. Then suddenly a large chunk of the Tree's 'face' slowly rumbled into the ground. The chunk of tree seemed to begin under what seemed to resemble a nose. The top edge of the chunk resembled a lower lip, whilst a matching lip could be seen under the 'nose'.

'If this wasn't a tree, I would be rather disturbed by this.' Thought Link. Despite the almost disturbing scene in front of him, he simply walked down to the massive wooden mouth and continued inside. Only hesitating slightly when he saw how big the Deku Tree was up close. Link then muttered something that neither Navi nor the Deku Tree heard.

"Sorry Malon, this might take longer than I thought."

Taking a deep breath, Link passed the threshold that led into the Deku Tree. After seeing how big it was on the inside, did he ask himself what he had gotten into. Ignoring the voice inside his own head, Link drew his sword and proceeded further into the Tree, ready to face what ever this 'evil' could throw at him.

* * *

AN: ok so I ended it a little quick for some people's taste, but don't expect anything like a dungeon description from this story. The best I can do at the moment is to try and describe the boss battles and mini bosses in past tense. Sorry if you're disappointed, but I haven't played the game in years. But I do have rather good memories of the bosses. I hope my memory proves enough however. Also please don't flame me for not having the conversation between the Tree and Link, perfect word for word. As stated above, I haven't played the game in ages, so it's only fair that I retain the basic idea of what they are talking about.

And yet again, please review. Tell me if some things could be improved, and also mention any ideas that you have.


End file.
